


Thy Eternal Summer

by Euterpein



Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Couple, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: There's something strange about a certain couple in a small town on the South Downs...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875394
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #5 "A summer night in the South Downs"





	Thy Eternal Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess That Author Game, round 5! The prompt was "A Summer Night on the South Downs."
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet 18.

Mr and Mr Fell had been a fixture of the town for as long as anyone could remember.

Everyone knew that Mr C Fell could be relied upon for anything regarding plants. His garden was one of the lushest any of the residents had seen in or out of England, and he was quick to come around with a packet of blood meal or a mixture of sulfur if a plant was being particularly stubborn.

People in the village had long grown used to the shouting; it was hard to argue with those results.

Mr A Z Fell had been in the punk knitting circle-slash-revolutionary book club since the little old ladies had started it fresh out of university. His company was often sought out by students at the local school, who knew just how far a fresh tin of biscuits and a few leading questions could get them on their next history exam. 

No-one seemed particularly concerned by the fact that neither of them seemed to have aged in the eighty years or so they had lived there.

No-one except Casey. 

Casey _knew_. They’d asked their mom about it after both Misters Fell had chatted with them a while at the little Farmer’s Market that morning. Mr C Fell had strawberries far later into the season than he’d had any right to, and Mr A Fell’s famous strawberry-rhubarb pies had sold out nearly as fast as they’d been put on the table. They had both looked just the same as they had for the last ten years Casey could remember coming to market. 

Their mother had just smiled, secretively, and told Casey to finish their dinner.

Now, Casey was crouched in some bushes, peering at them through the verdant foliage of their back garden. They hadn’t done much interesting, if Casey was honest. Mr C Fell had come outside and laid out a blanket on the grass. His husband had joined him with a plate full of something and a bottle of wine and they had both just sat there, looking up at the stars. 

Casey watched as Mr A Fell finished his snacks and settled back on the blanket alongside his husband, linking their fingers together, face still turned towards the heavens. Some low words were shared between them that Casey couldn’t hear and then they nearly gasped aloud as two pairs of wings burst into existence; one pitch black, one white as snow.

Casey promptly turned around and made their way out of the hedge, following their own shaky footsteps home. 

\--------------

Aziraphale waited until their clandestine visitor was gone and turned to Crowley beside him, eyebrow raised. “Was that entirely necessary, my dear?”

“Course it was,” Crowley answered, grinning. He brought their clasped hands up to kiss at Aziraphale’s knuckles, one at a time. “You’ve got to reward them for asking questions, angel. Otherwise, how will they learn?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. 

He usually was, now, here in their world together. 


End file.
